reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lion King 1½ (musical)
The Lion King 1½ is the musical sequel to the Broadway musical The Lion King. Characters *'Pheonix the Wildebeest' *'Oscar the Giraffe' *'Duncan the Lazy Zebra' *'Simba' *'Timon and Pumbaa' *'Zazu' *'Scar' *'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' *'Nala' *'Rafiki' *'Zhar (main antagonist)' Synopis Act 1 As the sun rises, Rafiki the baboon calls the animals to Pride Rock. She greets King Simba and Queen Nala before presenting their cub, Kopa, to the gathered animals ("Circle of Life"). Elsewhere, Pheonix the Wildebeest, Oscar the Giraffe, and Duncan the Lazy Zebra, ask Simba for their daily breakfast, and Pheonix proposes a toast to Kopa's birth. Back at her baobab tree, Rafiki asks Mufasa for helping Kopa learn to become king. Time passes and Pheonix, Oscar and Duncan are about to leave the kingdom and see the savannah ("Grasslands Chant"). Before leaving, Pheonix shows Kopa the Pride Lands from the top of Pride Rock and explains that everything exists in a delicate balance known as the Circle of Life. Oscar and Duncan warn Kopa not to stray beyond the boundaries of the Pride Lands, pointing out a shadowy area in the distance. Zazu, a hornbill who acts as Simba's advisor, arrives and delivers his daily report on the state of affairs in the King's domain. ("The Morning Report") Pheonix and Kopa go to see Pheonix's brother-in-law Zhar. The scheming lion piques Kopa's curiosity by mentioning the elephant graveyard, a place where Pheonix, Oscar and Duncan are allowed to go. The lionesses go out hunting ("The Lioness Hunt"), and Pheonix, Oscar, and Duncan arrive and ask their girlfriends, the female wildebeest, giraffe and zebra Giselle, Sarah and Violet to come with them to the elephant graveyard, although they do not mention their intended location to their girlfriends' mothers- they lie that they intend to go to the water-hole. The moms allow the group to go when Kopa accompanies them. Kopa and his friend, Fala formulate a plan and manage to lose Pheonix, Oscar, and Duncan, while Kopa brags about his future position, ("I Just Can't Wait to Be King"). The cubs journey to the graveyard and begin to explore until Pheonix, Oscar and Duncan stops them. They are about to leave when they are confronted by the three hyenas Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. The Hyenas intend to have all four of the unfortunates for lunch, and gloat over them eagerly, ("Chow Down"). Mufasa arrives to rescue the cubs and frightens off the hyenas. Mufasa is disappointed and angry that Simba disobeyed him. Simba says that he was only trying to be brave like his father. Mufasa explains that bravery does not mean recklessly seeking out danger. Simba asks whether he and his father will always be together, causing Mufasa to look up to the night sky and tell Simba about the great kings of the past and how they guide and watch over everything ("They Live in You"). Mufasa says that he will always be there for his son. Back at the elephant graveyard, Scar tells the hyenas that he will soon be king if the hyenas assist him, and that they will never be hungry again if they agree ("Be Prepared"). Scar takes Simba to a gorge and tells him to wait there. Scar leaves and signals the hyenas, who start a wildebeest stampede down into the gorge ("The Stampede"). Scar tells Mufasa that Simba is trapped in the gorge, and Mufasa races to his son's aid. Mufasa leaps into the stampede and manages to save his son, but as he climbs a cliff, Scar betrays him and throws him down from the cliff, killing him. Scar convinces Simba that his father's death was his fault, as Mufasa died trying to save him, and that he should flee the Pride Lands. As Simba runs, Scar orders the hyenas to chase and kill Simba. The hyenas obey, but when Simba gets too far, they decide to leave him and make Scar believe that Simba is dead. Back at Pride Rock, Scar announces that Mufasa and Simba are both dead, and the lionesses and Rafiki mourn ("Rafiki Mourns"). Scar climbs to the promontory of Pride Rock, claims the throne for himself, and allows the hyenas into the Pride Lands as his executive staff ("Be Prepared (Reprise)"). Rafiki returns to her tree and smears the drawing of Simba, while Sarabi and Nala mourn for the ones whom they have loved and lost. Out in the desert, Simba collapses from heat exhaustion. Vultures begin to circle, but are scared away by Timon, the meerkat, and Pumbaa, the warthog. The duo take the cub back to their jungle home and show him their relaxed way of life ("Hakuna Matata"). They tell Simba that they are outcasts as well and later introduce him to their diet of bugs and insects. Simba is captivated by the carefree existence, and stays in the jungle with his new friends for a long time.